


Hug

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Memories, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Oscar watches the hug between Qrow and James.
Kudos: 46





	Hug

Oscar watched the hug with a sense of longing. He knew he didn't know the General, but a part of him does. A part of him remembered, the days when they attended Beacon. The days, they're team was the best. The evenings they stayed up, studying for an exam. The missions and fun and danger and a sense of family. He remembers that. At least slightly. 

Oscar looked away before he felt anymore of that longing. Of that familiarity. He couldn't think about that. He couldn't think of those feelings, when names were mentioned or some place felt familiar. He had to keep moving forward. He couldn't live in the past. 

He turned to the others and watched as Ruby and the others were introduced to the Ace Corps. He smiled and laughed and was tired at all of the right moments, but he felt like he was playing a part. A part they wanted him to play. A part he no longer wanted to play. 

He was glad once he reached his room. They didn’t know where to put him, since he wasn’t part of a team. So they gave him a single room. He was happy for that. He needed his privacy. He wanted to get away from all of them. He wanted to go home. He wanted none of this to happen. He wanted Ozpin to come back. He needed the man’s advice. He needed his help. 

They needed his help. Jam- Ironwoods’ plan won’t work. All of it is going to do is hurt everyone and further divide the kingdoms. And with the tense situation of Mantel. This would only lead to a civil war. 

Oscar stopped, pacing. How? He doesn’t have any knowledge of politics. How could he tell something would if change doesn’t happen. 

You’ve seen it before. Oscar shook his head. He hasn’t. He lived on a farm for his entire life. 

But you have. Many years ago, a similar situation. Before the creation of the modern day kingdoms. Oscar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stopped resisting the memories. That will only cause him nightmares later on. 

It was many centuries ago. The kingdom of Insla was much like Atlas and Minstral combined. It was beautiful and had the best technological advances of its time. But it had dark secrets. The government of Insla denied many people basic rights and had the entire kingdom on lock down. This lead to internal turmoil and over many years, the people had enough. A civil war broke out and the death toll was enormous. The entire kingdom was in ruins and there were Grimm attacks for many years. This lead to the end of the kingdom of Insla. 

Oscar opened his eyes and knew he had to tell Ironwood something. He couldn’t allow this to happen to another kingdom. He wouldn’t be responsible for the deaths of millions. Not again. Never again. He went to his door, but was hit with a wave of exhaustion. Oscar looked at his bed. He’ll talk to Ironwood, tomorrow. First thing, but first he needed his rest. 

Oscar went to lay down, but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep. His body was exhausted, but his mind was working overtime. Thinking of everything that could go wrong while he slept. 

Atlas could be attacked. Someone could get hurt. One of the Maidens could die. Salem could get her hands on one of the relics. Salem could figure out he was here. 

Oscar got out of bed. He had to make sure everyone was safe. And he had things he had to do. He had to make sure the relics were safe. Make sure the others were safe in bed. Had to check to make sure Salem wasn’t here. Had to evaluate Atlas’ certain situation. Had to look over the paperwork and start lesson plans. 

Oscar stopped making his mental checklist. He didn’t teach. He didn’t have paperwork. He was tired, but his brain won’t allow him to sleep. 

“Oz, I need you here. I don’t know what’s going on? I didn’t react like this seeing Leo, so why now? Is it … you had a closer bond with James and you miss him. I’m gonna go talk to him,” Oscar decided. Oscar smiled. Oz was still there, but he wasn’t talking. No, but Oscar could feel his emotions more. Oz seemed to relax hearing Oscar was going to see the General. 

Oscar left his room and wandered the halls, hoping to find a way to the General. He sighed. Maybe he could pull a memory of Ozpin and James in Atlas. Maybe Oscar could figure out where James would be at. 

The gardens. He’ll be in the gardens. He always liked nature and found it peaceful. 

Oscar started to walk to the gardens. He smiled. Yes, he always did nature. Same with Oscar. Oscar always preferred to be outside. 

Oscar walked into the gardens and remembered the first he was here. It was when the school was first built. It was before him. Before Ozpin. It was during the King of Vale time. He smiled. Atlas was rebuilt and a small garden was built. One that has grown and expanded. 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Oscar that found James. It was Ironwood that Oscar. Oscar stopped in front of a large tree, smiling at it. 

“Impressive isn’t it,” James said. 

Oscar smiled “Yeah, it looks familiar.” 

“It was planted by the last King of Vale. One of your previous incarnation,” James supplied. 

Oscar nodded, feeling more comfortable to the General’s presence. “I was looking for you,” Oscar admitted after sometime. He looked up at the man and then down at his hands. 

“You have something to tell me,” the General asked. 

Oscar nodded, “Not here.” 

“Then my office.” 

The duo walked besides each other back to James’ office. Oscar hummed an old tune under his breath. He heard Ozpin hum the same tune a few times, but didn’t know the lyrics or what the song was. 

They arrived at the office. Oscar sat down and waited for James to do the same. “It’s about your plan. Its dangerous. Something like this happened before and it didn’t end well.” Oscar looked at James. 

James leaned back in his seat and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. “I understand the risks of my actions.”

“Do you really understand them? You’re putting everyone in danger. The people of Atlas and Mantel are in danger. You’re risk the chance of civil war. I see the signs, James. I’ve seen them before,” Oscar finished. 

James stared at the small the farmboy. That sounded like something Ozpin would say. He smiled a little. “Then what would you suggest we should do?”

Oscar blinked and looked away. “I think the satellite is a good idea. Keep the kingdoms in contact will help with any future issues. But first is to left the tension surrounding Atlas and Mantel,” 

James nodded “ Thank you for the help, Oscar”. 

Oscar smiled and yawned. “Good night, James.” He left the office, feeling better than he did. 

“Good night, Oscar,” 

Oscar reached his room. Maybe, Oz wasn’t completely there. But that doesn’t mean Oscar couldn’t help.


End file.
